Coaxial cables, which are constituted by insulated electrical wires that include insulator-covered conductors, external conductors covering outer peripheries of the insulated electrical wires, and jacket layers surrounding the external conductors, are used in internal wiring of electronic appliances.
Insulators used in insulated electrical wires or coaxial cables are required to exhibit low dielectric constant, good heat resistance, etc. An example of the materials for such insulators known in the art is fluorocarbon resin compositions (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-323053).